The Fire eater's Daughter
by DivinelyLoved
Summary: When Brianna learns of her father's death she is determined to get revenge. What will come of her fate? This is a weird summary just read the story, please, and tell me what you think. DISCONTINUED
1. News

**Chapter One**

_**The News**_

Brianna had just received the news of her father's death. To her this was too much to handle. Her mother, Roxanne had come by earlier with a message for Brianna, but did not speak to her daughter.

When Brianna had asked if there was a reason her mother had not wanted to talk to her everyone had told her that, she looked to distraught to talk to _anyone._

This had made Brianna very nervous.

After losing her second husband, Roxanne had not taken to crying unless it was something absolutely horrible.

When Brianna received the letter baring the news her mother was too upset about to even talk to her own daughter about it only took a few minutes for it to sink in, but she only let one tear roll down her face.

"This must be a joke," Brianna said to herself out loud. "People do it all the time, and not going to let myself believe it until I have proof."

Quickly Brianna walked down to the stables to get a horse ready for her use to ride to Roxane's farm.

Soon her horse was ready and the stable man told her to wait for him to return with a guard that would escort her to her destination.

After confirming that the man was gone Brianna swiftly swung her right leg over the side of the horse and rode off towards her mother's farm, without telling anyone where she was going. This could only mean one thing; she wasn't planning on coming back.

**Chapter Two**

_**The Truth**_

Brianna galloped quickly through the night; she was trying to reach her mother's farm as quickly as possible.

When she finally arrived at the gate and had to dismount she lingered in the same spot for a moment wondering if she really wanted to know the truth. Was her father really dead? She would never know for sure until she saw his face.

The goose that her mother owned for the same purpose as a watchdog merely lifted its head as she walked by, it knew who she was.

When Brianna got to the door she simply pushed it open not bothering to knock.

Inside the house Brianna saw her half brother laying asleep on one of the beds and a few feet away there was a little girl a little bit younger that she did not recognize on another small bed. In the middle of the room she saw her mother crying over a large object that looked alarmingly like a man still completely unaware of her new visitor. Brianna's throat started to burn.

Finally Roxane looked up.

"Brianna?" she whispered.

Brianna just stood there for now she could clearly see the face of the man lying on the floor. A tear rolled down her cheek as her worst fears were confirmed Dustfinger, her father was dead.

She let it sink in for a moment then whispered the only word she could manage, "How?"

Roxane explained how the dark skinned boy had been killed by Basta and how the strange Meggie girl and Dustfinger had been so sad. Then she reminded her daughter of the old story about the fire-eater and his son.

Brianna looked down no longer listening to her mother; she had a fair guess of what had happened after that.

The tears started to come down harder now. That's when she knew that the death of her father would not go forgotten; she would avenge her father's death no matter what it took. She was not about to go kill the boy that her father had died for, no that would be pointless, nor the girl who had encouraged Dustfinger to trade places with the boy, but the one who started the whole mess, the Adderhead himself.


	2. A Friend

**I finally found time to write! **

**I'm really mad right now because I wrote this whole chapter and then my computer did something weird and I have to rewrite the whole thing! **

**After reading this can you please review? I only have 6 reviews. I don't care if you don't like it and if you don't tell me why. I only have 1 alert and I'm not on any favorites. Tell me what I'm doing wrong! And the best way to do that is review! **

* * *

Brianna walked her horse along the road, jumping every time a twig snapped or the wind rustled a bush.

She knew it was stupid to be out at night alone, but she knew it was the best time to get to Mount Adder unnoticed.

She continues like this for a few more hours, shivering uncontrollably.

Then someone jumped on the back of her horse, clasping a hand on Brianna's mouth as she tried to scream. She tried to turn her head to see who it was but the hold they had on her was too strong so she failed.

Finally they stopped far from the road somewhere, Brianna guessed, in the Wayless wood.

"What do you think your doing riding alone in the middle of the night? I suspect that you know that there are robbers out there who would probably take much pleasure in killing you?" her captor asked.

Brianna turned ready to snap back but was taken off guard. The man in front of her, was hardly a man, but he was by far the most handsome thing she had ever seen. From what she could make out from the little moonlight that found its way through the trees he had an angel like face and brown hair that was cut unevenly around his face. The clothes he wore, as she expected where old and threadbare.

"Are you going to answer my question?" he asked angrily.

"Um…what?" Brianna asked, embarrassed.

"Why are you riding alone in the middle wearing such fine clothes when you know perfectly well of the robbers that dwell the forest waiting for stupid girls like you to come alone to they can relieve you of your valuables and possibly your life?"

"It's a long story," she mumbled.

He almost smiled, "I've got plenty of time."

"Well you might have time but do you have a decent place to sit or at least a fire? I'm freezing!" Brianna snapped.

After mumbling something about the needs of bratty rich girls he turned to her and moved his hand as if he was going to grab hers then turned around and said, "Follow me."

Soon enough they came to a place where the trees thinned a little. There was already a fire lit and there were logs around it.

Brianna sat down and waved her hands in front of the fire.

"You can start now," the man urged.

"Not so fast," Brianna said, "My story gets a little personal and I'm not about to tell it to a complete stranger. I want to know a little of your history first."

"Fair enough, my name is Danny, although I prefer Dan. I'm seventeen. I lost both my parents when I was seven, they were murdered," it started to sound not like a story," After they were murdered I ran away fearing that if I stayed too long my life would be taken too. I ran to the woods and stayed there for three days until a man found me and taught me how to live in the woods, thieving, how to build a fire and much more. He disappeared so I live in the woods alone rescuing brainless girls such as yourself who insist on riding alone in the middle of the night while there are men out there thinking about nothing except how they are going to kill you and steal all the riches you have decided to bring along with them. Now, your turn."

Brianna glared at him for a moment before she started.

"Well, it's complicated," she said, "but here I go. My father liked to travel a lot and he would disappear for long periods of time, but he would always come back. When I was five he disappeared and didn't come back for ten years. I got really mad at him when he came back but I still loved him, I always loved him."

"So he's only been back for a year?" Dan interrupted.

"No I'm fifteen. Anyway, my father decided he wanted to help rescue the Bluejay, his daughter, and all the rest of the Adderhead's prisoners. He died after all the men came after the Adderhead's former prisoners."

"He was murdered," Dan stated.

"Not exactly, as my mother tells it Basta killed this boy that my father was really fond of. You know that one story about the fire-eater and his son and how his son dies and he trades his life for his sons?"

Dan nodded.

"Well," Brianna said, continuing, "My father, being a fire-eater himself traded his life for the boy's."

A tear ran down Brianna's face.

"I'm sorry…but that still doesn't explain why you are out in the middle of the night alone," Dan said.

Brianna whipped off her tears before replying.

"I'm going to avenge my father's death. I'm not going to kill the boy, he didn't do anything and Basta's already dead. I'm going to kill the Adderhead." Brianna said.

Dan froze.

"You can't do that," he said.

"Yes I can," Brianna snapped. "If you think that just because I'm a _girl_…"

"That's not what I meant," Dan nearly yelled.

"Then what _did_ you mean?" Brianna whispered, slightly startled by Dan's reaction.

"Haven't you heard? The Bluejay bound a book for the Adderhead that makes him immortal in exchange for the freedom of all his prisoners. You can't kill him, it's impossible."

Brianna searched Dan's face for some sign that he was joking; there wasn't any.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Her Plan

"You can't kill him," Dan repeated.

"Surely you don't believe in that kind of nonsense," Brianna tried to make it sound like a joke, but Dan wasn't laughing.

"You can't honestly tell me that the death of your father was exactly the most believable thing in the world," he pointed out.

"You do have a point there, but immortality?" Brianna questioned.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure of it myself but why else would the Adderhead release all of those prisoners?" Dan said.

Brianna sat there thinking about it for a moment before replying.

"I don't think the Adderhead ever expected for all of his captives to really escape," she said. "I think that he was just looking for a way to dispose of them without making a big deal. He could make an excuse. He could say that they somehow disobeyed him. Even if there was someone who didn't believe him it's not like they would speak up against him."

"Good point. Just don't do anything stupid," he said, looking into the fire.

"Why do you care?" she said. "What does it matter if the world looses one more useless girl?" Brianna screamed.

"Now, I'm sure your not useless," Dan began.

"Ugh!" Brianna got up and walked away.

Dan was behind her quickly.

"Where do you think your going?" he laughed.

"Where do you think I'm going?" Brianna asked dumbly.

"I don't know, where?" Dan asked with a grin on his face.

"Well I, I…have no idea," she said looking at her feet. She felt like she was a little and had just given up on following her father into the woods.

"We'll figure out what to do with you tomorrow," Dan said. "Right now you need to get to sleep."

Dan took Brianna's wrist and led her back to the fire. When they got there he spread a large blanket over a spot on the long grass.

"You can sleep here," Dan said. "I'll find some other place to sleep.

Brianna stared down at the blanket spread across the wet green grass. It looked as if it had never been washed since the day it was made, there were many large stains on it and the edges were so frayed that she was surprised it still held together.

"You want me to sleep on that?" she asked.

"Well this is the best accommodation we have available this evening," Dan said in a mockingly proper way, trying to be funny. Brianna didn't see the humor.

"You want me to sleep on that?" she repeated.

"Honestly um…I'm sorry you never told me your name." Dan realized

"Brianna," she stated.

"Right, _Brianna_ do you honestly think that I had an actual bed ready upon your arrival?

"Well no but…" Brianna started to say.

"—Good then you won't have a problem sleeping on the ground for one night?" Dan said not letting her finish her sentence.

Brianna new that she had lost, there was no use arguing.

She lay down on the blanket and closed her eyes for a few moments before realizing how uncomfortable she was in the dress she was wearing

"I'm, do you by any chance have any other clothes I can wear," Brianna asked, uncomfortably.

"As a matter a fact I do. I was supposed to deliver a dress to one of the Strolling Players but then she went into hiding and I have no idea where it went. I think it's a little simple for your taste though." Dan said with a slight smirk on his face.

"It doesn't really matter, I just know I won't be able to sleep in this," Brianna said.

"I'll get it for you if you answer on question in return," he bribed.

"What's the question," she asked.

"Why did you run away after I said that I didn't think you were useless?"

Brianna didn't say anything.

"Are you going to answer or not," he urged.

"Well…" Brianna started.

"Well…what?" he looked at Brianna intently.

"I'm not sure, I'm really not," her face turned bright red when she said this.

"Wait here for just a sec, I'll go get the dress," Dan said, running back into the trees.

He was back in a matter of minutes although Brianna was never really sure just where he had gone. Folded over his left arm was a dress, it was colorful, she knew at once it was something made for a Strolling Player.

"Will this do?" he asked.

Brianna nodded and looked up at Dan, he was staring at her, although she wasn't sure why. Then suddenly he walked away, going a little faster than usual.

Soon after he left Brianna changed into the new dress and then lay down on the ground hoping that sleep would soon come to her, it didn't.

She laid there for what seemed to be hours tossing and turning before she realized she was hopeless.

This gave her time to think. She thought about many things her mother, her little half brother, her dead sister, Dustfinger, the now immortal Adderhead and then of Cosimo.

Cosimo. She had loved him, but now he was gone. It wasn't fair, so many people that she had loved all lost, forever. Rosanna her sister, Dustfinger her father, it was hard loosing them all, but oddly enough she didn't cry anymore. She hadn't cried since when her father had left for those ten long years.

Suddenly Brianna got up. She wasn't staying. She couldn't. She had to find _some_ way of getting revenge on the Adderhead; she wouldn't let him continue doing this. Brianna knew that she was not the only one who had lost love ones to the Adderhead, she would do it for them too. Dan would never let her go, he didn't understand. She had to leave now, while she still could.

So she got up and ran. She didn't know where she was going; just that it was somewhere other than here.

Brianna kept running for what seemed hours until she couldn't take another step. She stopped to sit down.

She thought that this was what she wanted _to get away from Dan_, but for some reason she felt worse. Brianna felt like she had left something very important behind, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She hadn't brought anything with her that was important, but she could not help but think that she _had_ lost something. Maybe Dan had stolen something of hers while she wasn't looking, but _what was it_?

* * *

**Do you know what it was that she left or what was stolen, or do you think that she left something **_**and**_** that something was stolen?**

**begging you to REVEIW!**


	4. Leona

**A/N: I love all of you reviews! I promise I will update faster it you submit reviews. I was going to update last week sometime but it was my mom's birthday, my cat died, I've had tons of homework, and when none of that was going on I was just too tired!**

**So anyway here's chapter four:**

**Disclaimer: I am not Cornelia Funke!**

* * *

Brianna spent the next couple weeks near Mount Adder, living only off of the food that she managed to steel from the few parties that traveled through this area, but she was no closer to getting inside the castle then she was before.

Today was different than most. Brianna woke up to the sound of a passing cart. She jumped up, and ran to the road, ready to follow it to get some food, or other useful items, but she wasn't the only one watching these travelers.

There was an old man, and a younger woman, by the looks of the clothes that she was wearing the girl was his slave. She wore a horrified look on her face and it was red and puffy, as if she had been crying.

There was a loud crash from the other side of the road and the girl screamed, these were the Adderhead's men, Brianna could tell by the armor that they wore.

She continued to look in horror as the men slit the old mans throat and pulled the young woman out of the cart by her hair.

"What is your business here?" asked one of the guards with a rough voice.

"You might have wanted to ask that question before you killed my master," she said firmly, she was shaking slightly but other than that you could not tell that she was scared.

"Well there's nothing I can do about it now, is there? So yea' might as well tell me now," He whispered into her ear.

"No!" the woman said, without the slightest hint of indecision in her voice.

Then the guard took his sword and plunged it into her stomach, but not deep enough to kill her instantly. She fell to the ground, shock now written clearly across her face.

"Pity, she was such a pretty girl," the guard said shaking his head. Then with more authority he turned his heads to his companions and ordered, "Check the cart, surely there must be something of importance in there if she wouldn't tell us."

The men quickly walked over to the cart and started pulling things off, none to gently, ripping them open, looking for something of value. When they had looked for near to fifteen minutes and still hadn't found anything, the lead guard finally grunted and called off the search. They walked away, leaving the poor girl whimpering for help in the middle of the road.

As soon as she was sure that they were gone, Brianna got up and walked over to the woman.

"I thought you'd be paler," she said when Brianna came to look at her wounds.

"What?" Brianna asked.

"You are one of the white women aren't you? Here to take me away to the land of the dead?" the woman asked. Brianna almost laughed at her comment.

"No, I'm a human, here to try to keep you alive," Brianna told her.

"Oh…" was all the woman said.

"What's your name?" Brianna asked.

"Leona."

"Okay, Leona, do you think that you can walk a little ways so that we're not in the middle of the road?"

Leona nodded. It took a while to get her up, with Leona's wound, but they did it eventually. They managed to get all the way to Brianna's camp, which surprises her. She didn't think that Leona would be able to manage it that far, but she had.

Brianna got to work immediately gathering plants to help her treat Leona's wounds. Although Brianna had spent most of her time in the castle, she had still spent enough time at home to know how to treat some types of cuts and illnesses. After a couple hours of work, she was sure that Leona would live.

"So, if you don't mind telling me, why _were_ you and your master traveling through these parts? It's rather dangerous right now."

"Well…my master was here to give a friend some things, secret, things, that's why the guards couldn't find what they were looking for. After that, he planned to sell me to the Adderhead as a maid so that I could work in the kitchen." Leona explained.

"Who was your master coming to see?" Brianna asked.

"Ummm…well, we had herd rumors of a fire-eater, returned from the dead, and my master, being a fire-eater himself, had known this man and wanted to give him some things," she paused for a moment, "Do you know where I could find such a person? I think his name was Dustfinger or something like that."

Brianna's eyes started to spill over with tears. "No, you would have to go to the realm of the dead to find him," she sobbed.

"Oh…I'm sorry, did you know him?" Leona asked, concerned.

"Yes," Brianna whispered, "he was my father."

"Oh!" Leona exclaimed, "I'm so sorry Brianna, I didn't know." Then, she suddenly got up and ran towards to road.

She came back a few minutes later holding a leather bag. She stopped and dropped it right in front of Brianna.

"The real reason we came here was because, my master was sure that this man, Dustfinger, might be his son. These were things that he wanted to give your father. They are things that are passed from generations. I think it only fits that you have them," Leona looked at Brianna, and Brianna knew that this woman was telling the truth.

Slowly, Brianna untied the strings holding the flap of the bag shut, and then she carefully dumped out the contents onto the soft grass. There was a locket, a book and knife.

She picked up each item once in her hands and studied them closely. First, was the locket, it was beautiful. In the center was a heart with small green vines of ivy wrapping around it. Brianna tried to open it but it wouldn't budge, so she moved onto the book. It was thick, probably six hundred pages or so, but there were not words, just blank pages of perfect white. Then she picked up the knife. It was polished perfectly, not the slightest bit tarnished, it had the same design on it as the locket. _Maybe families crust?_

After examining the items Brianna turned and looked back towards the direction of the road, knowing that there was an old man, laying dead in the middle of the path, and that man was her grandfather, a man that she would never get to know because once again the Adderhead's men had decided to take another innocent life, for not other reason then pleasure. She felt the need to do something more then ever before.


	5. Not A Chapter

**A/N: I am so sorry I promised I would never do this but here I am posting and author note!**

**So here's the problem, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO NEXT!!!! I really have wanted to update but I don't know what to do.**

**So, I would really appreciate it if you would go to my profile and take the poll that I have posted up there and tell me what you think I should do.**

**I am really lost so please help!!!!**

**If you vote I will love you forever!**

**Alexa Daley**


	6. Sorry! AN

I know everyone hate author notes but I'm going to post one just to let everyone know a few things

**I know everyone hate author notes but I'm going to post one just to let everyone know a few things.**

**I changed my pen name to LuvsSpunkRansom and for those of you who don't know, Spunk Ransom is Robert Pattinson who played Cedric Digory in the **_**Harry Potter**_** movies and Edward Cullen in the upcoming **_**Twilight**_** movie, so don't freak out. If you can't remember who I am still my pen name used to be Alexa Daley.**

**I get off this week for the summer so I'll be coming back soon. I'm really sorry for the people I Beta for because I haven't done any work lately.**

**When I come back I will mainly be working on **_**What if She's an Angel**_** and **_**Alexa's Return.**_** I will occasionally update the other ones but those are the main ones.**

**I want everyone to go to my profile and sign the petition I have linked as my home page, I don't care if you've never even heard of His Golden Eyes, go sign it!**

**Now…I know I'm forgetting something, I always do, but I just can't remember what. If I remember I'll come back and tell you. I'm discontinuing **_**The Fire Eater's Daughter**_** and making it as complete for the time being because I can't think of anything else to write if you have any ideas feel free to tell me and I might just write up another chapter for you!**

**Sorry again for the Author's Note!**

**Luv you 4eva**

**Alexa**


End file.
